1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a memorial for deceased humans or animals, the method of forming the memorial fixes the cremation remains in a permanent medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cremation has been used world wide for many centuries by many societies. The method has been chosen over burial either because of religious reasons or convenience. The body is reduced in mass to what is commonly referred to as ashes, which can last indefinitely as it is primarily inorganic matter. The “ashes” are composed of primarily bone ash.
Traditionally ashes from cremation have been stored in closed containers or urns. In some instances it is the desire of the deceased to have his ashes spread upon a particular location. When an urn is utilized to store cremation remains, the urn is normally kept in a safe, secure location to avoid its overturning and spillage. Many individuals with human cremated remains, and pet owners who have become particularly attached to their pet, would prefer to have the cremation remains memorialized in a more permanent medium so that it could be displayed without fear of breakage or spillage. These containers do not allow the cremated remains to be viewed without being taken from the container or the container opened. Applicant's memorial would allow for display.